In recent years, the problems of breaking and entering into houses and apartments has become more and more serious. Not only is the incidence of burglary increasing in rural as well as urban areas, the most violent crimes often accompany a breaking and entering. The degree of threat, therefore, has risen markedly over recent years to homeowners and apartment dwellers alike, not least because of problems with drugs.
Previously, many efforts have been made to effectively secure window areas against access to criminals and intruders. Fixed bars and grills in some cases are effective to protect against break ins. Such, however, are often expensive, hard to effectively install and they operate to prevent any egress out the window from inside the apartment or house in fires or other emergencies.
Other devices have been provided associated with the window frame or sash runs of the window frame. These devices typically block the entire window area, may interfere with the proper operation of the window, are not readily removable from the inside of the house in case of fire or the like or often are not sufficiently solidly and effectively mounted with respect to the window area to be protected.